gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Starships
Starships ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Folge der dritten Staffel, And the winner is..., und wird von Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline bei den Nationals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Nicki Minaj aus deren zweitem Album "Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded" aus dem Jahr 2012. Charts Lyrics Unique (mit Vocal Adrenaline): Uh, Let's go to the beach, (each) Let's go get away They (say) What they gonna say Have a drink (clink) Found the Bud Light Bad girls like me, is hard to come by The Patrón, (own) Let's go get it on The zone, (own) Yes I'm in the zone Is it two, (three) Leave a good tip I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline (mit Unique): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: Jumped in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that Unique: But mack who you want, and mack who you like That's our life, there's no end in sight Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Twinkle, twinkle little star Unique: Now everybody let me hear you say Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: Ray ray ray Unique: Now spend all your money cause Unique mimt Vocal Adrenaline: Today pay day Unique: And if you're a Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: G, you a G, G, G Unique: My name is Unique and you can Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: Call me Nicki Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline (mit Unique): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline (mit Unique): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Trivia *Einige Zeilen der Originalversion wurden aufgrund der eindeutigen Worte für die Glee-Version geändert. *"My name is Onika but you can call me Nicki" wurde zu "My name is Unique but you can call me Nicki", damit es zu dem Charakter, der den Song singt, passt. *Am Anfang des Songs hält Mercedes zwei Daumen hoch, um Unterstützung für Uniques Performance zu zeigen. Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Mitglied der New Directions Unterstützung für ein Mitglied von Vocal Adrenaline zeigt. Das erste Mal war Rachel, die Sunshine in New York! Mut zusprach. Fehler *In einer Einstellung heben Unique und Vocal Adrenaline ihre Hände, aber in der nächsten sind ihre Hände unten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Nationals